Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a file management method performed by a digital device including a touch interface display apparatus. More particularly, exemplary embodiments relate to a file management method for selecting files to process a file management instruction simultaneously.
Discussion of the Background
Digital devices, such as a smartphone, tablet PC, and personal digital assistant (PDA), may include a touch panel display, so that a user may conveniently use and control the digital device by touching a graphic user interface displayed on the touch panel display. Since the digital devices may communicate with other digital devices or servers through wireless communication networks, users of the digital device may exchange files stored in the digital device or message each other almost anywhere. For example, a user of a digital device (smartphone or tablet PC) may access a mail server or a Social Network Service (SNS) server to send a message to other user or receive messages from other users.
The digital device may provide various file management functions, including message management functions. Such file management functions may include deleting file(s), copying file(s), cutting file(s), sending file(s), and moving file(s). Similar functions may be provided for message management functions. For example, a user may wish to delete some messages stored in the mail server and SNS server using a graphic user interface provided in the digital device. However, the user may have to select messages to be deleted in a one-by-one way, and then select a menu for deleting messages. Such methods may be inconvenient for the users in current communication circumstance, where so many messages and files are exchanged between users.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.